Niech łowy się rozpoczną !
Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń - Odcinek 2 Bobbie : Witam was moi drodzy widzowie. Ostatnio widzieliśmy może mało ekscytujący pojedynek , ale głosujcie dalej ! Pamiętajcie tylko jedna osoba przeżyje i wy macie nieco wpływu na ta decyzję. Zebrik pożegnał się z zżyciem , ale nie z bratem a Veneida pokazała swoją najmroczniejszą stronę. I jak teamy się do siebie przypasują . Zaraz się okaże. Opening Muzyka : Durrara Ending Pojawia się kilka zdjęć , Wszyscy uczestnicy na arenie , pustynia , dżungla , wnętrze wieżowca oraz system jaskiń w górze. Ekran zaczyna zjeżdżać na dół odkrywając kolejne postacie. . Tło jest szare i nieco splamione krwią. Kamera zaczyna zjeżdżać , widać Tiarę , która stoi i przygląda się księdze. Jej nogę z boku wtrzyma Vayne z kuszą w dłoniach. Tą dwójkę trzyma na sobie Jolie , która przygląda im się z pogardą , na jej ramieniu siedzi orzeł. Następnie jest Fabiusz , odziany w swoją zbroje i mieczem i jedną ręką trzyma Jolie. Za nogę Fabiusza trzyma się Lee Sin i cieszy się , w dłoni trzyma zamazane zdjęcie. Ich obu trzyma Veneida , która nie jest tym wszystkim zachwycona. W ustach trzyma swój mały sztylet. Jej nogę trzyma Joania i przygląda trzymającego się obok Drawna , ale ten ma odwróconą głowę. Z zakłopotaniem tą dwójkę trzyma Oksan z łańcuchami na ramionach. Potem Miriam trzyma go , ale wydaje się być nieobecna. Ją natomiast trzyma na ręce Quan , a druga ręką trzyma Penelope i patrzą na siebie z zauroczeniem. Obok tej pary zakochanych stoją Lebrik i Zebrik i trzymają się za dłonie i spoglądają na siebie z uśmiechem. Pokazana do góry nogami Naomi skacze z radości .Całkiem na dole stoi odwrócony tyłem Marcin , pokryty ogniem. Z boki spada kropla krwi i ekran zostaje zamazany. Pojawia się serce z sztyletem i z napisem Totalna Porażka – Przetrwaj lub zgiń . Sala wyjściowa. Bobbie : 'Witam , oto miejsce , gdzie się wszystko zacznie. Przez te 15 drzwi wyjdą uczestnicy i poznają wszystkich swoich rywali. Będę po kolei wzywał uczestników , którzy wejdą do tych przezroczystych wind i zostaną zabrani na górę gdzie czeka ich : - miniatura miasta ( dwa budynki z niewielkim fragmentem ulicy ) - dżungla - niewielka góra - niewielka pustynia Czas więc zacząć. Niech otworzą się drzwi numer 1 , 3 i 4 ''Wychodzą Quan , Fabiusz i Lee Sin '''Lee Sin : Więc to będą moje ofiary ? Fabiusz : '''W imię mojej chwały zginiesz jako pierwszy paziu ! '''Lee Sin : Niestety twoja duma mnie zasmuca. Quan : '''Jeśli trzeba , poświęcę się i stoczę z wami bitwę ! '''Bobbie : '''Bez bójek , schowajcie emocje , bo będziecie pracować ze sobą przez pięć dni , potem możecie się tłuc ile wlezie. Ale najpierw , oto wasza broń. Quan wybrałeś włócznię , Lee ty wybrałeś rękawice a ty Fabiusz zestaw podwójny czyli miecz i tarczę. '''Fabiusz : '''Tak , od teraz zwać go będę Athusem ! '''Lee Sin : '''Twój materializm jest nadzwyczaj niepokojący. '''Bobbie : '''Będziecie zwać się Wojownikami. '''Fabiusz : To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt. Quan : Nasza siła starczy do pokonania wrogów ! Po otrzymaniu broni wchodzą do pierwszej kabiny i jada w górę Bobbie : '''Czas na kolejne drzwi , numer 2 5 i 8 '''Veneida : Mhahahaha ! Nareszcie , twarz wrogów. Joania : '''Masz słabe ciało ! Rozgniotę cię w pył ! '''Drawn : '''To ciało , czuję pulsację serca. Tylko jedno cięcie i padniesz. '''Veneida : '''Jesteś słodziutki Mhahaha ! To ja ci poderznę gardło ! '''Joania : Zgniotę niczym ropuchy ! Bobbie : '''YYY , no ciekawe. Jaką broń bierzecie ? '''Drawn : '''Oczywiście ,że ten zestaw połyskliwych noży .Czekają aż będą wbite w miękką skórę ! '''Joania : '''Maczuga ! '''Veneida : Ja zostanę przy sztylecie. Bobbie : 'Imponująca walka Veneida. Myślę ,że wyrobiłaś sobie opinię . '''Veneida : '''Mój urok i zabójczy zmysł są ostrą mieszanką. Mogę ich zabić !? '''Bobbie : '''Niestety , to drużyna Szaleńców , a teraz wchodźcie ,zanim pożałujecie. ''Drużyna wchodzi i jedzie do góry. '''Bobbie : Coś myślę ,że czas jednak na faworytów , którzy będą w stanie sprostać im wszystkim. Drzwi 6, ,7 i 15 Vayne : Oto nadchodzi niesamowity Vayne , położę na łopatki każdego. Trenowałem pięć lat i myślę ,że dam rade. Jolie : '''Witam was , mam nadzieje ,że duchy lasów i moi towarzysz , będzie nam sprzyjał. '''Tiara : '''Drużyna została skompletowana w prawidłowy sposób. Charyzmatyczny lider , ja jako geniusz oraz Jolie , jako nasza siła. Jesteśmy Liderami , bo to nas pewnie cechuje , a te tuby poprowadzą nas na górę i biorąc pod uwagę arenę wylądujemy w dżungli. '''Bobbie : Psujesz niespodzianki ,ale co do wszystkiego masz rację. Więc bierzcie broń i idźcie. Tiara bierze księgę i kilka strzałek , Jolie rezygnuje z broni , ponieważ jej broń jest już na arenie a Vayne bierze kuszę. Razem maszerują i jadą w górę , do dżungli. Bobbie : '''Niesamowici. A też odwrotność tej drużyny. Ofiary ! Tak , członkowie są absolutnie beznadziejni i niepotrzebni w programie.9 , 10 i 14 '''Miriam : '''Tak kocham moich fanów , zaraz to nie jest wybieg ? '''Marcin : '''Jesteś naprawdę tępa , to walka na śmierć i życie ! '''Miriam : '''O koronę ? '''Penelope : '''Nie zabierzcie mnie stąd '''Bobbie : Stawiam ,że was wymordują w trzy dni . Hahaha ! Miriam : Wymordują ? Co to znaczy. Marcin : 'No nie , drużyna ofiar ? Serio . '''Bobbie : '''Nom niestety , a teraz zacznijcie wybierać broń. ''Marcin bierze butelki z alkoholem i materiał , Penelope bierze długie szpony i Miriam bierze dużą torebkę z nieznaną zawartością. Po tym zostali odesłani. '''Bobbie : Więc przyszedł czas na ostatnią grupę czyli Survivalowalowcy ! I oto pojawia się Naomi , Lebrik oraz Oksan Lebrik : Hej , ale gdzie jest mój brat. Bobbie : '''Nie powinienem ci mówić ,więc spotkasz się z nim na arenie jeśli przeżyje '''Naomi : '''Wytropię go dla ciebie. Jeśli będzie na arenie. '''Oksan : '''A ty to pies ?Poza tym , o łańcuch .. '''Naomi : Spokojnie, musze być spokojna. Lebrik : No to nie przeciągamy. Łapcie co zastało i idziemy ! Bobbie : No to więc zacząć zabawę ! Włączam guzik i lądują ! A właśnie , żeby całkiem nie zanudzać ,będziemy pokazywać momenty gdzie się coś dzieje i międzyczasie mówić co szykują inni. Dżungla.. Tiara : '''Jak przewidziałam wylądowaliśmy w dżungli. Nigdy się nie mylę. '''Jolie : Dalej orle , leć i obserwuj okolicę. Vayne : '''Świeże powietrze to jest coś .. '''Miriam : '''O jej … '''Vayne : '''Mamy więc pierwszych wrogów ! '''Jolie : Nawet porządnie się nie zaczęło. Jolie łamie gałęź obok siebie i rzuca nią w Miriam , nagle w ich stronę leci butelka . Tiara : 'Odskakujcie szybko ! ''Wszyscy zaczynają uciekać i butelka wybucha podpalając kilka drzew. '''Vayne : To nie było zbyt miłe ! Marcin : Takie miało być ! Penelope teraz ! Penelope biegnie i wbija Vayne o drzewo . Penelope : '''Udało się ! '''Vayne : No proszę udało wam się ! Ale przygotujcie się na naszą odpowiedź . Jolie : Ruszaj tygrysie , rozszarp ich na strzępy. Marcin : 'Skąd ty go masz ! '''Jolie : '''Nie jestem zależna od ludzi , wychowałam się ze zwierzętami , a ludzie tylko mi pomagali . Ruszamy do boju ! '''Tygrys : '''GRRR !! ''Jolie pokazuje tygrysowi na Miriam ,na którą zaczyna szarżować ! tymczasem Tiara za krzakami szykuje zasadzkę i czyta księgę. '''Miriam : Nie , tego nie było .. Jolie : Szykuj się na spotkanie z duchami ! Vayne : Nieźle kombinujesz , teraz moja kolej . Vayne wyciąga kuszę i szykuje się do strzały ale Penelope robi unik i strzała wbija się w pień drzewa. Marcin ją chwyta i uciekają w głąb dżungli. Penelope : '''Dzięki , mam szczęście .. że jeszcze żyję . '''Marcin : '''Musimy uciekać i poszukać schronienia , nic w ten sposób nie osiągniemy. Mają lepszą broń ! '''Penelope : '''A co z Miriam ? Ona tez jest z nami. '''Marcin : Widziałaś tego tygrysa ! Jak my mami przeciwko nim walczyć. Nie przebiję jego skóry pazurami czy go podpalę. Tymczasem w miejscu , gdzie jest Miriam. Miriam : O nie !! Szybko , musi coś tutaj być ! Grzebie w torebce , tygrys szykuje się do skoku na nią , nagle znajduje w torebce gaz łzawiącvy i rzuca w nim w paszczę tygrysa. Miriam : A masz potworze ! Jolie : '''Zapłacisz za to , taką krzywdę zwierzęciu robić ! '''Vayne : Załatwię ja jednym strzałem .. Miriam zaczyna uciekać , gdy wpada na krzaki wpada w pułapkę Tiary.. Tiary : '''Nie ma mowy o ucieczce , Jolie wycofaj się i zacznij budowę schronienia , my się nią zajmiemy. '''Vayne : No to po niej ! Miriam : To miał być przecież konkurs mody ! Wszyscy Liderzy się śmieją I śmieją I śmieją Bobbie : '''jakie to nudne , przełączyć na pustynię .. Pustynia '''Oksan : Mamy najgorsze miejsce ! Naomi : Musimy coś wymyślić inaczej ter piaski nas zasypią .. Oksan : Proponuję iść w prawo , na zachód i nic i tak nam nie zagrozi .. Lebrik : Jestem ciekaw , do której drużyny trafił mój brat .. Naomi : 'Lebrik , chodź tutaj nie powinniśmy się rozdzielać ! ''Lebrik biegnie w ich stronę , ale nagle wpada w piasek i ląduje w dół.. '''Oksan : Co to było !? Lebrik : Hej tutaj na dole ! Naomi i Oksan podchodzą i widzą Lebrika który wpadł do katakumb.. Lebrik : To jest bardzo dobre miejsce , tylko trzeba je poznać.. Naomi : Dobra robota , mamy więc kryjówkę przed pustynią. Oksan ; '''Ale i tam musimy znaleźć zapasy.. '''Lebrik : Ruszajmy więc.. Ponownie dżungla Tiara ; Musze cię zmartwić , ale to nie jest konkurs mody , a tym bardziej nie wygrasz tutaj korony , to jest walka o życie .. Miriam : '''Nie bądź taka pewna siebie ty brzydulo ! '''Tiara : '''Twoje prymitywne perswazyjne zachowanie świadczy o twoim braku inteligencji . '''Jolie : '''Niestety nie rozumiem wszystkiego , ale Vayne , uczynisz horon i zabijesz pierwszą ofiarę ! '''Vayne : Nie ma sprawy ! Cel – pal ! Vayne wystrzelił strzał wycelowany w Miriam , ta zamknęła oczy , poleciała jej łza . Strzała trafia w jej głowę , ona upada na ziemię i zaczyna krwawić .. Jolie : 'Tygrysie , możesz ją rozszarpać ! ''Tygrys podchodzi i pazurami rozdrapuje zwłoki Miriam. '''Vayne : Nie za przyjemny widok , ale póki co dobra robota ! Tiara : 'Wasze umiejętności dobrze z nami współpracują … Miasto , wieżowiec ''Veneida obserwowała walkę przez lunetę .. '''Veneida : '''Vayne , co za stanowczy i zdecydowany zabójca , aż mi się dobrze na sercu zrobiło . '''Drawn : '''Myślisz ,że tej Joanie można ufać ? '''Veneida : Szczerze to żadnemu z was nie ufam , a ta drużyna rozpadnie się szybciej niż sądzisz ! Veneida wychodzi z pokoju Drawn : Będę pierwszym który wbiję ci nóż w szyję , ty podła dziewucho , nikt nie będzie mi rozkazywał ! '''Bobbie : '''Myślę ,że tyle atrakcji wam wystarczy. Zapadł zmierz i nasi zawodnicy muszą odpocząć i przyzwyczaić się do nowego otoczenia. Przepraszamy również ,ze nie pokazaliśmy wojowników , ale trafili na górę , gdzie nie do końca łapiemy kontakt z nimi , ale wszystko naprawimy. Miriam zginęła pierwsza , też mi nowina. Ale trzeba się czymś zadowolić. Nike pozostaje mi nic innego jak zaprosić was na kolejne emocje w Totalnej Porażce – przetrwaj lub zgiń ! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń - Odcinki